Scars
by HikariMiroya
Summary: Shiota Nagisa and Asano Gakushuu are two completely different people with no similarities right? Wrong! Both of them carry the very same scars. While Nagisa tries to fight the ghosts of her past Gakushuu wants to change his present and future and somewhere on their paths they both meet and maybe they'll need each other to accomplish both of their goals. Fem!Assassin!Nagisa
1. Chapter 1

_Cold._

Cold steel was pressed against the throat.

 _Sweat._

The man gulped nervously, cold sweat running down his foreheat.

 _Fear._

He know that someone would try to take his life soon, he was a well-known businessman and he had enemies as far as the eyes could see.

 _ **Slash!**_

He felt a sharp pain at his neck, where the cold blade had rested just moments ago.

 _Blood._

He could feel the blood draining out of him as he struggled, trying to breath.

 _Smile._

The last thing the businessman saw was the smile of a young girl.

Nagisa sighed in relief as she finally closed the door to her apartment.

 _Home…_

 _Safe!_

Nagisa allowed herself to relax, she was safe now. Despite doing this job for a few years now she would never get rid of that nervousness after a kill. She was calm while doing it, at ease, even comfortable but after the job was done fear would settle in.

 _Had someone seen her?_

 _Did the target make any sound that someone had heard?_

 _Would the police arrive shortly?_

It where does feelings that didn't allow her to relax until she was in the safe comfort of her own four walls again.

Nagisa got up with another sigh and started walking toward the kitchen. 'Time to find myself some food' she thought. Only to find the fridge completely empty. 'Oh yeah, I wanted to go grocery shopping today… guess it'll have to wait until tomorrow…'

Nagisa went into the bathroom instead. Stripping out of her bloodied clothes and stepping into the shower. She stayed inside for half an hour trying to wash away the scent of blood and death before finally giving up. She put on her pajamas and went into her bed sleep taking her over quickly.

Asano Gakushuu closed the door to his bedroom panting heavily. Tears were visible at the corners of his eyes and he had small cuts all over his torso. He walked towards his personal bathroom, wincing with every step, everything just hurt. He took the first-aid kit out of the cabinet and sat down on the cold floor. Gakushuu took the disinfection out of the kit and started applying it on his wounds before bandaging them. His father's words where still ringing in his ears.

" _Asano-kun, you got three points off from perfect again. You know what that means, right?"_

" _No father, please!" Gakushuu pleaded but his cries for merci were unheard._

" _You have to be punished! Maybe you will learn that you have to study properly this time."_

" _No father please stop!" but Gakuho didn't hear him._

" _Please understand Asano-kun, I only want the best for you! I want you to have a bright future and for that you have to study, if you don't do that I'll_ teach you _the importance of it as often as necessary. You are my only son after all, I don't want you to become such a failure as the students of the E-class."_

'He doesn't want me to become a failure… all he's ever been doing is abusing me, he's not a father he's a monster!' Gakushuu thought.

 _I hate my father!_

 _I hate his stupid school!_

 _I hate the world for leaving me alone with him!_

 _I just hate everything!_

A few minutes later Gakushuu was lying on his bed. Tomorrow he would have to play the perfect son of the Chairman again so his father hopefully wouldn't teach him another one of his _lessons_.

Nagisa woke up to the ringing of her alarm clock at six a.m. She got up and walked to her closet, putting on her simple, grey school uniform and brushing her long blue hair.

She then got her back and tried to locate all the books she would need for the day. She grabbed some money for breakfast, lunch and of course the groceries she had to buy later. Lastly she got her small pocket knife and her keys before leaving her small apartment and making her way to the nearest bakery to get some food.

Nagisa entered the small bakery which was pretty filled for the early hours, it wasn't even seven in the morning after all. Most of the customers were elderly people though and a few businessman that had get to an early meeting and Nagisa briefly wondered if any of them would be her next target.

One person stood out in the small crowd however. It was a boy around Nagisa's age with strawberry blond hair. 'He looks familiar…' Nagisa noted.

Gakushuu looked the around the small shop, hoping to find the person that was watching him. 'Maybe someone that knows my father and recognized me.' He mused before his eyes landed on a small blue haired girl. 'Shiota Nagisa? What is she doing here so early in the morning?' Of course Gakushuu had recognized the girl instantly. For one because he was forced to learn all of the names and faces of every student that visited his father's school and secondly because like him she was kind of a celebrity at their school.

Gakushuu was known to be the perfect, caring son of the chairman who was always able to get his class through every kind of trouble. So had soon been dubbed the 'Prince of Kunugigaoka'.

Nagisa herself managed to get herself the title of Kunugigaoka's 'Ice Princess' as she was known for her beauty and ice cold behavior. She was never seen talking or interacting with anybody as if she was afraid of getting close to someone. And her marks where incredible as well. She always got one of the three top spots which where all reserved for Gakushuu himself, Nagisa and some Akabane guy from D-class.

"Oi brat stop standing there and get moving!" some guy behind Gakushuu screamed. Realizing that he had been standing there lost in thoughts for quite some time he apologized and started walking toward the exit but stopped next to Nagisa.

"Good Morning Shiota-san." He greeted her.

"Good Morning Asano-kun." She replied as Gakushuu left the small bakery.

'Time for another day as my 'fathers' little puppet…' He thought dryly.

 **A/N**

 **So thank you everyone that decided to read this terrible shit until here. This was actually planned as some kind prolog but as I was writing the 'first' chapter I decided to have this titled first anyway since they have the same word length and I wouldn't feel ok if I posted the prolog and the chapter that follows with the same word length so yeah but maybe there will be some editing done to the next chapter anyway. I have been writing said chapter for the last 3 hours and actually wanted to post them together but I just don't like it, it feels way to rash (this ones kinda rushed as well but I still feel slightly comfortable with it) and I've written stuff in it that I didn't even plan to happen until chapter 6 or so. So yeah this fic was slightly(?) inspired by Kanon58's Connect Our Chains which I suggest you should really read. So lastly I want to apologize for all the grammatical mistakes I most likely made (English isn't my ehm how do you say it first language(?) but I hoped you could still understand everything in a way) and for this fic sucking so much. So we will see each other again in the next chapter… if I ever find the courage to update this. So if, by any chance you liked this review so I find the courage to update. See ya *bows***

 **Hikari**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Sooooooooooo sorry for taking so long to post this chapter so late *cries* My sister was using my laptop for the last couple of weeks so I didn't get any chance to write I hope that you're not that mad and still want to read this piece of shit q.q And a biiiiiig thank youuuu to everyone who followed, favorite or even left a review on this fic all of you pretty much made my day(s) (and made feel guilty about not being able to update) So here's the next chapter for you guys hope you enjoy it *bows***

Nagisa was sitting in the quiet classroom, homeroom was just about to start. The teacher entered the classroom but there was clearly one person that was still missing. Asano Gakushuu had yet to appear. 'How unusual…' Nagisa thought. 'Asano is never late and I already saw him today as well…' The bell rang signaling the start of the first period. "Ok let's start homeroom!" The teacher, Ueno-sensei, started. "First of all the roll call. Asano Gakushuu-kun?" He asked but the room stayed quiet. "Hmm is Asano-kun not here yet? That's quite unusual for him… Well let's continue then. Shiota Nagisa-san?" "Here!" answered Nagisa in a loud and clear voice before blending out the rest of the lesson.

"You wanted to talk to me, chairman?" Gakushuu was standing in his father's office. He had been summoned here by one of his father's minions before he even had the chance to enter the school. "Ah yes, Asano-kun good to see you! I wanted to talk to you about something." His father started. "And what would that be?" Gakushuu asked. "If it's nothing of high importance then I would prefer to continue this conversation later, I've got classes that I have to attend to." He continued. "Of course it is of importance! Do you think I would talk to you otherwise?" Gakuho snapped causing the younger Asano to flinch. "I- I didn't mean to be disrespectful, chairman." Gakushuu apologized quickly. "And who allowed you to talk?" Gakuho asked. "However that is not what I wanted to discuss with you today. As you should be aware of our dear student council president, Kotaru-kun, will graduate in a few months. The school has decided that the election of the next president will start next month and I want you, Asano-kun, to participate" 'Afraid of losing control over the students aren't we?' Gakushuu thought before answering is father. "I see. I will of course take part in that election." "I'm glad to hear that. I expect you to do very well Asano-kun, you know what will happen otherwise right?" Gakuho said, hinting that Gakushuu would have to participate in another one of his father's special 'lessons' should he fail. "I won't fail to life up to your expectations, sir!" Gakushuu replied. "I hope so. And Asano-kun there has been a change to your lessons outside of school. You will participate in Spanish classes now instead of Russian, the time stays the same. Dismissed." Gakuho finished. "If you'll excuse me then, sir." Gakushuu said as he left. 'Will he ever actually think of me as his son?' he wondered.

When Asano finally arrived homeroom had nearly ended. "Ah Asano-kun may I ask where you have been?" Ueno-sensei asked. "I had a meeting with the chairman. Asano replied. "I see. I will verify that in the break please sit down now." The bell rang five minutes later, signaling the end of the first period. Nagisa stepped out of the classroom to get away from all the people for a while. She pulled out her phone and opened her e-mail. 'A new target… another businessman… and the same client as the last ones. This is starting to look suspicious maybe I should stop taking on his jobs… I should at least start investigating this client…' Nagisa thought before checking on today's targets again. 'Akabane Masao and Akabane Rei, a couple that worked in the business world and was out of the country very often because of it. There'll be in the city for one week to visit there son, Akabane Karma. I'll kill them once there home their son should still be in school by then if not I'll wait until tomorrow. The plane's landing at 9.30 a.m. so they should be home by 11 a.m. then.' Nagisa thought and put away her phone after checking the time. 'Guess I'll stay for one more period and leave to prepare after that.'

The rest of the school day passed pretty uneventfully for Gakushuu. There were the unusually boring lessons about stuff he already knew, the gossip in the breaks and people wanting his help and advice on various school related problems but he blended them out because they were just annoying and he already had way too much to think about on his own so that he couldn't worry about their problems as well. So when the last period finally ended Gakushuu nearly stormed out of the classroom happy about the quietness of his way home. When he finally arrived there a good twenty minutes later he sighed in relief at the thought of being all alone for a few hours. He warmed up the remains of their dinner and went into the bathroom to change the bandages on his wounds, which were mostly healed by now but some of the bigger ones were still bleeding or opened up again from moving too much in P.E. Gakushuu scowled at the sight of them. 'I really have to do something about all those beatings… but how to stop them?' He thought. 'I can't go to the police that much is sure he would just talk his way out of it and I would get punished for trying to ask for help…' Gakushuu left the bathroom and went back into the kitchen, taking his food out of the microwave. 'Running away isn't an option either since I have nowhere to go plus I would most likely die on my own…' He sat down at the table and picked up the newspaper, scanning the headlines. 'Now that one's interesting.'

" _Next businessman found dead – Police is suspecting an assassin_

 _After the next dead businessman was found yesterday, the police is now suspecting that those killings are done by a professional killer. They said that they'll be investigating to find both the killer and his client…"_ the article said. 'That's it!' Gakushuu thought. 'I'll find that assassin and task him with killing my father, he's working in the business world as a hobby as well so they'll just assume it's the same client, no questions asked!' he mused.

 _I'll finally be free!_

Nagisa was sitting in the house of the Akabane's at 11 a.m. reading the newspaper. 'So their already suspecting the work of a professional those jobs really are becoming dangerous.' She mused. The sound of the door being opened and closed again brought Nagisa out of her thoughts. She stood up and grabbed her two knives that where lying on the table next to her. "Who are you?" asked the panicked voice of a red haired man which Nagisa presumed was Akabane Masao.

"Welcome home Akabane Masao-san and Akabane Rei-san!" Nagisa said with a cheerful smile.

 **A/N**

 **And that's chapter two! I hope it wasn't all that bad. *cries* So Gakushuu is looking for Nagisa to have her kill his dad. Nagisa's being hunted by the police and killed Karma's parent's doubt the boy's gonna be happy about this. Tell me what you think about the turn of events. I'm not really sure what Karma's role in all off this is gonna be the idea to kill his parents just came to me while writing this but I'm pretty sure I can think of something for him you could make some suggestions in the reviews as well don't be shy xD So I hope that I can get the next chapter out faster than this one but I can't promise you anything so please be patient sorryyyyy q.q xD *bows***

 **Hikari**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **And I here is I finally have chapter 3 for you! Sorry for the long wait… again….**

 **So while checking on the later chapters I noticed that the lines I put between some of the paragraphs weren't put in to the story after posting it (I know that some of you pointed that out in the reviews but for some reason I didn't really notice until chapter 2 was posted sorry q.q) so I apologies if the story was a little hard to read because of it (I swear I got lines on the original documents on my computer .) so I tried putting lots of dots as breaks between paragraphs this time if it works I'll go edit the later chapters as well so please let me know in the reviews!**

 **And now enjoy chapter 3 of Scars! xD**

….

Akabane Karma was standing in front of his house, gold eyes still wide from shock. He had come home about thirty minutes ago only to find his parents bloody corpses on the kitchen floor. After slightly recovering from the shock Karma had somehow managed to call the police and tell them 'parents' 'dead' and his address. So here he stood, half an hour later, having police officers and paramedics fussing over him.

 _Everyone but my parents…_

"Hey boy are you ok?" Karma heard someone ask but it all seemed so far away. "Is it ok if I ask you some questions?" the voice continued. Karma managed to nod. "Ok would you like to sit down first?" He managed another nod and felt someone grab his arm lightly and lead him in a direction, he sat down as the mystery man told him so. "So boy what's your name?" the man asked. "Karma." He replied. "Karma that were your parent's right?" Karma just gave him another nod while trying to suppress some tears. "I see." The man continued. "How did you find them?" "I-I came home from school. I opened the front door and called out to them 'cause I knew they'd come home today but no one answered. Didn't care about it at first so I just went into the kitchen to get dome food and there I- I…" "And then you called the police?" "Hmmm." "I see. You said your parents came home today. Where have they been before?" mystery man, who seemed to be working for the police according to the questions, continued asking. "They were overseas on another business trip… Was it that assassin that they talked about on the news? Did he kill my parent's?" Karma asked. "That might be possible kid." The police officer answered. A heavy silence fell over the two of them after that. "What's going to happen to me now?" Karma asked suddenly but the officer had no answer for him.

…

Nagisa closed the door to her apartment and broke down crying. 'I have finally done it.' Nagisa thought. 'I have robbed a child both of his parents!'

 _I don't want this anymore!_

 _I don't want to kill anymore!_

Nagisa's sobs grew louder, tears getting tangled in her long blue hair.

 _But I can't stop now!_

 _I - I have to keep going… for everyone!_

Nagisa's sobs stopped. She stood up, whipping the tears from her eyes and face. Nagisa went to her room and placed her school bag down before getting out her homework. 'Might as well get some work done…' she thought. She opened her math book and starred at the questions in complete boredom. 'I learned all of this years ago… Why am I going to school again?' She pulled out a pen and started answering the questions easily. 'A good cover yeah that was it… I should have just said that I'm getting home schooled…'

Nagisa continued working on her homework for the next hours until she got hungry. Walking into the kitchen she realized that she forgot to go shopping again. 'Should I order something or just go to sleep again?' Nagisa wondered. Taking a look around the kitchen Nagisa noticed that she hasn't been cleaning in a while either. 'Work's just way too busy at the moment. I should really stop working for this client… but he's paying good money.'

Nagisa's income as an assassin wasn't as high as one would think it is. While she made quite a good reputation for herself not many people were ready to pay all that much for getting rid of someone. So Nagisa's income was always a little bit unsteady her last job, before this new client contacted her, has been quite a while ago as well so money was low for a while.

'Well guess I'll take a day off from assassin work tomorrow to clean the house. I'll work on the new target and finding out the identity of the client the day after.' With a plan for the next day's set Nagisa went to bed, falling into a restless sleep.

…

" _Nagisa-chan look what mama bought for you again!" The voice of Nagisa's mother could be heard through the house. "Nagisa darling come here fast!" "But I don't want to mommy, I'm playing right now!" Little Nagisa complained. "Nagisa you will come here at once!" The now angry woman yelled, causing Nagisa to wince in her room and quickly running out of it fearing for what might happen if she didn't listen to her mother if she was in that mood. "Ah there you are Nagisa-chan! Look mommy bought a few new beautiful dresses for you again! You have to try them on at once!" Hiromi said pulling one of the newly bought clothes out of her many bags. Nagisa quickly undressed herself before putting on the dress her mother was holding out to her. "You look so adorable my little Nagisa! Now where did I put my camera? We have to take a picture of you!" Nagisa's mother disappeared from the room for a minute before returning with Nagisa's most hated item out of the whole house: the camera. "Quick Nagisa stand over there!" Her mother ordered before taking a picture. "Oh my, don't you look cute on this picture Nagisa? We have to frame it and put it on the wall!" Hiromi said, referring to the wall that already held thousands of pictures showing Nagisa in the different dresses. "Nagisa you have to try on the other ones as well!"_

' _This has to be a nightmare!' Nagisa thought._

Nagisa woke up, breathing heavily. 'Only a nightmare.' She thought. 'It was only a nightmare don't worry Nagisa your mother is gone!' Nagisa turned in her bed, looking for her alarm clock. '3.30 a.m. There's no way I'm going to sleep again tonight.' Nagisa thought before getting out of the bed and walking towards the bathroom to take a shower.

…..

Gakushuu quickly silenced the alarm that was ringing in his room. He was tired, way too tired. 'It can't be morning already right?' he thought while checking his clock for the time. 'Why did I set my alarm for 4 a.m.? I can still sleep for at least another 2 hours!' Gakushuu complained in his mind. 'Oh right I wanted to find an assassin…' he remembered. Gakushuu got out of bed and walked toward his desk. He started the computer while his mind was screaming for some coffee to properly start working. 'Can't risk waking up my father though.' He noted sadly. 'Now let's see what we can find out about those killings before I have to go to school…'

….

 **A/N**

 **So that' s it again for today I hope you enjoyed it^^ Half of the chapter was written on my way home on the train but I don't think it affected the 'quality' of this chapter (did you know that little children are really loud and annoying? -.-) So since I'm at a new school and barely have time to write most of the chapters will be written on my travels between my school and my home so you should get at least one chapter per month I think. Chapters might get a little longer as well I should be able to write a little bit more on a six hour train trip I won't promise anything though! (sorry q.q) Well then until the next chapter!**

 **Hikari**


End file.
